LietPol Week 2018
by Eternal Night Owl
Summary: A collection of fics from LietPol Week. Day 2: When Poland gets replicas of the swords from the Battle of Grunwald, he challenges Lithuania to a duel. Rated T for mild sexual innuendo.
1. Stomachaches

"I told you eating a dozen cupcakes in one sitting was a bad idea," Lithuania sighed as his husband curled himself up into a ball, lying on the couch.

"But they were soooo good," Poland whined, holding his stomach. "Why did you buy me that many, Liet? You know vanilla is my favorite."

"We were supposed to share them," Liet explained. "But you ate them all before I even tried them."

Poland shifted, so he was lying on his back, legs draped across Lithuania's lap.

"Rub my tummy," he commanded, grabbing the Lithuanian's hand and putting it on his stomach.

"I have to go to work, Po. I have an important meeting today. But, I promise I'll be home soon." Lithuania picked up his briefcase and was about to walk out the door when he heard a pitiful whine come from Poland. The sad little lump had tears streaming down his face and looked up at the Lithuanian with pleading eyes.

"Poland," Liet sighed. "I'll be back before you know it. Get some rest while I'm gone and you'll feel better, okay?"

"You're right, Liet," Poland sniffed. "I'll survive. Maybe. If I don't make it, bury me on a hillside surrounded by wildflowers. Take good care of my ponies. Speak well of me when I'm gone."

"Po, come on. Don't you think you're being just a little dramatic? You know I hate leaving you like this but I really have to go…"

"I think I see a bright light," Poland said, lifting a hand up in the air. "Jadwiga, is that you?"

"For heaven's sake," Lithuania groaned. "I'll stay with you, okay? Just stop making such morbid jokes." Lithuania put his briefcase down and took his seat back on the couch, earning a glomp from his husband. After a quick phone call to his boss explaining why he couldn't go to the meeting (and flinching at said boss's obvious annoyance), he allowed Poland to rest his head on his lap as he rubbed his tummy.

"You need to learn some self-control, Po. I can't miss work every single time you get a stomachache."

"You know you love me," Poland smirked, pushing himself up, so he was sitting on Lithuania's lap.

"I do," Lithuania sighed as he wrapped his arms around Poland's torso. He kissed him on the forehead. "And I always will."

* * *

 **Written for LietPol Week Day 1: Domestic**


	2. Fun With Swords

"Hey Liet, look what I got!"

Lithuania jumped a foot into the air when he saw his little blond boyfriend pointing a giant sword at his face.

"Poland!" he chided, pushing the blade away from himself. "Be careful with that thing, you could've stabbed me!" After taking a minute to recover from his shock, he looked down at the weapon.

"Why do you have that in the first place, and where did you get it?"

Poland held the sword up to watch the light reflect off the blade. "It's a replica of the ones we used at Grunwald. I got you one too." He reached over and picked up a second sword that looked just like the first. As Lithuania took the sword in his hand and examined it, he was surprised to find that it was indeed almost an exact replica.

"How did you get these, Po? And why?"

Poland rolled his eyes as if Lithuania asked why he breathed air. "Because it's awesome, duh! I had a little extra money saved up, so I figured why not?"

Lithuania looked down at his weapon. "So, what are we supposed to do with them? Hang them up on the wall?"

"What?! No, silly," Poland said. "We will put them to good use and try these bad boys out!"

Lithuania gaped at his boyfriend. "You… you want to have a sword fight?"

"Well, why not?" Poland shrugged. "It'll totally be a blast. You, me, getting all sweaty, trying to stick each other with our long, big-"

"Poland!" Lithuania exclaimed, cheeks bright red. "You don't need to make it sound so vulgar."

"So, you want to do it?" Poland asked, smirking. "Don't tell me you're scared."

"I am not scared," Lithuania protested. "I just think it's a bad idea. What if we break something expensive or make a mess?"

"We'll go outside," Poland suggested. "First one to surrender loses."

"... And what happens to the loser, exactly?" Lithuania asked, apprehensive.

"Well," Poland said, looking Lithuania up and down suggestively. "That's for the winner to decide."

Again, Lithuania could feel his face heating up. But, even he had to admit… it's been a while since he got to practice his sword fighting skills and he missed it. "Okay, you have a deal. I'll meet you outside in the backyard."

"See you there," Poland winked.

* * *

"You're better than I remember," Lithuania gasped, out of breath from the duel. His arms and legs had cuts and bruises on them, and his muscles ached from exertion. It had been a long time since either nation had so much as picked up a sword, and they were both out of practice. But still, Poland's speed and agility had remained with him throughout the years.

"You weren't so bad yourself," Poland said, just as beaten up and out of breath. "But I still totally won."

"Only because you cheated!" Lithuania retorted. "I never would've lost my balance if you didn't pretend to be hurt and catch me off guard."

"You should've been smarter than to fall for that. Weren't you the one who always said we must be alert no matter how much we have the upper hand?"

"Well, I…" Lithuania stuttered. "Okay, I suppose I can't argue with that." He turned to face the blond. "So, what is it that you would like?"

"Oh, I think you can guess," Poland brushed a piece of hair from Lithuania's reddening face and winked.

As he was being led to their bedroom, Lithuania couldn't help but to think that despite losing the duel, he was going to have a very good night.

* * *

 **Written for LietPol Week Day 2: Swords**


	3. Warmth

_Hey Liet! Are you still coming over this weekend?_

 _I'll make pierogi! You can have totally have some but only if you come over._

 _You're not mad at me, right?_

 _I'm getting worried, Liet. Text me soon._

Lithuania sighed as he read over the fifteen messages Poland had sent him in the last week. He felt terrible every time he looked at his phone, the texts growing increasingly desperate with each one. While he wanted to text Poland back and assure him everything was fine, he didn't know what to say. He could barely find the energy to get out of bed.

Lithuania put his phone on the coffee table by his bed, pushing a half empty bag of chips out of the way to make some space. He sighed as he looked at the pile of dirty clothes off in the corner of his room. He knew he wouldn't be doing laundry today, just like he hadn't done a single load in the past two weeks.

Lithuania couldn't pinpoint exactly what made him feel so empty inside, but it wasn't the first time he felt this way. It was as though someone turned off the switch that allowed him to feel.

 _You're overreacting, Lietuva. You're just being lazy and making excuses._ He knew he had no reason to feel down; he had his freedom, a boyfriend he loved with all his heart, and two brothers he would give his life for. Lithuania was well aware he was a fortunate man who had it far better than many, including a good deal of his own citizens. But still, for the past couple weeks he couldn't find motivation to do much more than eat and sleep.

He didn't know what he would do about Poland, but he had to tell him something. He felt horrible for making his boyfriend worry.

A few seconds after that thought, he heard the front door open and Poland's chatter.

"-and you better have a good explanation on why you haven't returned my texts, Liet. I woke up at eight in the morning on a Saturday morning to come see you-"

 _Shit!_ He thought to himself. _I don't want him to see me like this, he has his own problems to worry about._

Poland stopped mid sentence as he appeared in the front doorway of Lithuania's bedroom. He gaped at his boyfriends greasy, tangled hair, the old t-shirt and pajama pants he was wearing, and the garbage and dirty laundry in the room.

"Liet, what happened? Are you sick?" He looked his boyfriend up and down. Despite his messy state, he didn't appear to be ill.

"I'm fine, Poland. It's just… It's been a bad couple weeks. But nothing I can't manage." he added at the end. Worry overtook Poland's features.

"Are you having flashbacks again?" he asked, concerned.

"No, it's nothing that serious, Poland. I suppose I've just been more tired than usual." He tried to sound casual, but that didn't stop Poland's concern. He walked over and pulled his arms around him, dusting his cheeks with soft kisses.

"Well, if you want to lay in bed and rest, then let's do it together. We can watch a movie later if you want and I'll catch you up on what's been happening at the world meetings. Did you know that America put pink hair dye in England's shampoo again? He looked totally ridiculous..."

As Poland continued to gossip about the other countries, Lithuania took comfort in Poland's warmth and words, grateful for the company in spite of himself. He could always count on his boyfriend to fill his silent house with lighthearted chatter.

* * *

 **Written for LietPol Week Day 3: Silence**


	4. Angelika

"Did you really adopt another cat, Po?" Lithuania asked, as he looked at his husband holding a tiny kitten. It was a matted, dirty little thing with black and white fur. But that didn't stop Poland from looking at it like it was an angel sent from heaven.

"I couldn't help it Liet. I was volunteering at the animal shelter today and they were gonna euthanize little Angelika here if someone didn't adopt her in 48 hours. How could I let them do that to this pretty girl?" he asked, gently stroking the cat.

"Well, she is pretty cute…" Lithuania admitted. "But why didn't you call me first?"

"You were at work and there was, like, no time to waste! I couldn't let them hurt my baby girl."

Lithuania sighed. It was obvious how attached Poland was to the tiny kitten already. "I don't think we have enough room for her, Po. We already have four cats and three dogs," he said gesturing to two of their pets, Felicja and Lina who were sleeping on the couch.

"But this is a special case! She would've _died_ if I didn't take her, Liet!" Poland asked, looking close to tears at the mere thought.

"I know, Po, but we can't take in every kitten that needs help. Our house is barely big enough to accommodate all the pets we have right now. Maybe we can ask Hungary to take her in for a while until we find a permanent place for her to stay? She loves cats; I'm sure she'd be more than happy to do it."

"But, she's _mine_ , Liet. She's my little Angel. I don't want anyone else to have her." Poland was holding the kitten close to his chest as if his life depended on it. "We can find room for her, she's not that big! Just… don't make me give her up, please."

Lithuania sighed, knowing that this wouldn't be easy. It's always been hard for him to refuse Poland. Part of him didn't want to give up the cat either, but he also knew they had to think of the long term consequences.

"Po, I know it's hard, but we could always visit her. It's not like you'd be saying goodbye forever."

"But Liet..." Suddenly, Poland got a knowing look on his face, the kind he always got when he had an idea. "Okay, you're right. I'll call Hungary. Can you hold Angel for a moment?"

"Okay..." Lithuania said, suspicious. Poland handed him the tiny ball of fluff and left to go get his phone.

While he waited for Poland, Lithuania shifted the tiny animal in his arms. The little thing snuggled into his chest, purring.

"You're not making this easy, you know," he murmured at the kitten. "I know Poland wants you to stay but we have enough pets as it is. You'll be happy with Hungary, I promise." In response, the cat looked up at him and let out a soft meow.

Lithuania smiled, stroking Angel between the eyes with his thumb, just like he did with his own pets. The cat leaned into his touch and purred louder.

"You really are a cutie, aren't you?" Lithuania sighed. "Well, maybe we could keep you around, just for a little while longer-"

"Well, well, it looks like someone made a new friend," Poland said, leaning in the doorway to their bedroom. Lithuania turned towards his husband, narrowing his eyes. He had been tricked.

"You never did call Hungary, did you?" he accused. Poland shrugged his shoulders.

"I figured that you might change your mind after spending time with our Little Angel."

Lithuania sighed. Damn Poland exploiting his weakness for animals. "Okay fine, I'll make you a deal. We keep her for a while and see how things go, and if they end up being too much, for us or for her, than we ask Hungary for help."

Poland beamed. "Thank you Liet! I knew you wouldn't be able to resist Angel's incredible charm. She takes after me, of course."

Despite himself, Lithuania laughed. "I suppose she does," he said, still stroking the cat. "She's going to fit right in."

* * *

 **Written for LietPol Week Day 5: Animals**

 **(Yes, I know I skipped day 4. I got busy that day and ran out of time)**


	5. A Picnic in the Woods

"Where are you taking me, Po? This blindfold is starting to itch."

"It's a surprise, silly! If I told you that would ruin the entire point." Poland giggled. Lithuania sighed, leaning back in his car seat. He loved Poland, but worried if it was a good idea to allow the blond to take him God knows where as a "birthday present." Last time Poland had a surprise for him they both ended up with a broken arm and leg, respectively.

"You're not taking me skydiving or anything, are you? You know how I feel about heights…"

"No Liet, I'm not taking you skydiving. Though that's not a bad idea…"

"Poland!" Lithuania exclaimed, already sweating.

"Relax, I'm just teasing," Poland laughed. A moment later, Lithuania felt Poland make a turn and park. He tried to lift the blindfold, but Poland caught him and pulled his hand down to his side.

"Nuh uh, Liet. You have to wait a bit longer."

Poland got out of the car and opened the door on Lithuania's side unbuckling his seatbelt and leading him out.

"Po, this better not be anything dangerous or reckless-"

"Be patient, Liet. I promise it's not anything bad. Come on, just a few more steps…"

And with that, Poland pulled off the blindfold. When Lithuania opened his eyes, he saw something he never would've expected.

"Poland…" he murmured, stroking a nearby tree. "This is the forest I grew up in. What are we doing here?"

"I thought we could have a little picnic," Poland said, pulling out a picnic basket from behind his back. Lithuania took it and looked inside.

"Cepelinai, borscht, and rye bread?! Did you make this all yourself?"

"Well, I had a little help from your brothers," Poland admitted. He hid his face behind his hair and looked down. "Do you like it?"

In response, Lithuania ran over and kissed him hard on the lips. Though taken aback at first, Poland leaned into the kiss and ran his fingers through Lithuania's hair. When they pulled apart, they both blushed, wide grins on their faces.

"Where do you want to set up?"

Lithuania looked around until he saw a small clearing. Beside it was the creek that Lithuania always remembered playing in as a child. "How about here?"

Together they walked over and sat the basket down. As Lithuania pulled out the blanket, lost in his own thoughts, he felt a splash of cold water on his back. He whipped his face around to see his boyfriend looking away, hands behind his back.

"Poland!" Lithuania exclaimed.

"What?" he asked, trying to look innocent. Lithuania narrowed his eyes.

"Come on, Po, stop playing around. We need to set up the picnic."

"That's what I was doing, Liet."

Lithuania sighed. "Okay, then can you help me smooth this out-"

Poland splashed him again. Lithuania spluttered at the giggling Polish man.

"If that's the way you want to be, then let's go," Lithuania said as he walked over to the creek and reached his hand in the water, splashing Poland back.

"Liet! My hair," whined Poland. "Oh, it is on, mister!" He grabbed Lithuania and pushed him into the creek. The shock on his face made him burst out laughing. "Oh my God, Liet. You look ridiculous!"

While the blond was distracted, Lithuania took his arm and pulled him in, earning a surprised cry.

"Liet! Like, how could you betray me like this?" Poland asked in mock outrage.

"You were the one who pushed me in first, Po," Lithuania laughed. "Don't start a fight you can't finish."

An all too familiar glint appeared in Poland's eyes. "Oh, believe me Liet, I can finish any fight I start."

* * *

By the end both of them were soaked from head to toe, grinning like idiots.

"Hey, Liet?" Poland asked, turning towards his boyfriend. "You're not mad that I ruined your picnic, right?"

Lithuania smiled. "Po, you didn't ruin anything. Thank you so much for taking me here, it was really thoughtful."

"It's no big deal," Poland said, blushing. "You would've done the same for me." He looked down at the basket of food that was still completely untouched.

"What do you want to do with this? It's probably cold by now."

"We could always heat it up at home and enjoy it there. I'd hate to see all our hard work go to waste." Lithuania suggested.

"Okay, I suppose we can do that."

And so they drove home to enjoy the rest of their evening in peace, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

 **Written for LietPol Week Day 6: Nature**


	6. The Phoenix With Pink Cheeks

Your cheeks were pink when you left me.

For two hundred years I have loved you, hated you, missed you. I could paint your face by memory, the way your golden hair shown in the sun, and the stupid smirk you always wore. (The same smirk you had when he took me away and buried me in ice and snow)

Did I never matter to you at all?

(I still remember our first night together with your cheeks glowing pink in the candlelight. You called me _love_ and _husband_ but still burned me in the end)

You were fire and light, warmth and happiness, a phoenix draped in a silk cape. You were the ruler of Eastern Europe, and could burn cities to ashes with your gaze. Was I ever truly more than just a piece of land in your eyes?

 _I_ was the one who fought beside you, who shared your bed and dried your tears. I loved you more than I loved myself.

And yet you stand before me, pink cheeks and a loaded gun. You talk, talk, talk about the past, about love, about loyalty. You say you want us to rule together, to rebuild our kingdom from the ashes, but I finally know better. I know not to let myself be burned by the phoenix with pink cheeks.

* * *

 **Written for LietPol Week Day 7: Historical**


End file.
